


Restless Nights

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, No research done really but it makes sense in context, Post-Canon, So like they do this spell and I totally BSed it, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Most of Draco and Saren’s nights after the war passed peacefully, as they were living a life both of them only dreamed would happen.

  And other nights, one of them would wake up screaming.

  More often than not, it was Draco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I still love Loren and these two nerds.
> 
> I know I've already written a fic about nightmares, but this is a little diffeent and I just wanted to write _something_ again for them.

Most of Draco and Saren’s nights after the war passed peacefully, as they were living a life both of them only dreamed would happen.

And other nights, one of them would wake up screaming. More often than not, it was Draco. Sometimes he’d be remembering the drake’s jaws around him, and other times...

“You see...” he began one morning after he had woken up in the middle of the night, “I used to wake up like this a lot, well, minus the screaming. Most nights, actually. Back in the magic academy, kids would prank me in the middle of the night so I’ve never been a very deep sleeper, so my nightmares woke me up.”

He said those words so casually, but they broke Saren’s heart all the same. Someone like Draco, whose only desire was the laughter and joy of others, didn’t deserve to be left sleepless, writhing from nightmares every day.

“Couldn’t you find a spell to dispel dreams or for restful sleep?”

“Ah,” his face fell farther, “I did but, but it, ah, didn’t work if done to yourself.”

 _Why didn’t you get someone to cast it on you?_  Saren almost asked, but stopped himself because he already knew the answer, “I could try it. My magic is mostly meant for healing, but I’ve done a few spells before.”

“You would?”

Saren leaned forward and placed the most tender of kisses on Draco’s lips, “Of course I would. It pains me to see you wake up in a cold sweat every night, and,” he kissed him again, more firmly, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

A fetching blush landed on Draco’s cheeks, “...’kay.”

Afterwards, they went about their day as usual, Draco preparing his daily acts and Saren preparing the bar for public consumption. Trouble slept contentedly by the fireplace, the flames on his own back rising and falling with each breath. Nothing eventful happened as they went about their daily business, the morning’s events nearly forgotten.

That is, until the sun set. Draco closed the pub’s doors to the public as Saren wiped the tables clean. Once they were done cleaning up, they’d head to the back to sleep themselves, as everyone in the neighboring houses had already done. When they made it into the bedroom, Draco tried to immediately crawl into bed.

“Where’s that spell you mentioned this morning?” Saren asked, not willingly to let Draco suffer another night of terrors. With a sigh of resignation, Draco got up and dug through his meager drawer of belongings (Saren always told him he could purchase whatever he wanted for himself, but old habits die hard). He lifted up a worn leather journal, flipping through its yellowed pages. Out of curiosity, Saren walked over read over his shoulder. It seemed to mostly contain spells Draco thought of off the cuff, or interesting magical combinations he’d discovered. He’d nearly made it to the back when he found what he was looking for.

“Ah-ha!” he exclaimed, lifting the tome into the air, “It’s says you need some lavender, to recite this incantation, and to ‘place your hand against the recipient's chest, releasing a small flow of mana’. It’s not guaranteed to work though.”

“It’s better than letting you suffer without trying to help,” Saren replied earnestly, “If anything, it’ll waste some time so you’ll be extra sleepy.”

Draco gave him a weak smile, wandering off the grab the lavender they kept for bathes, and other magical experiments. When he came back, Saren was sitting on the bed, smiling invitingly. Draco sat beside him, handing him the petals.

“Alright....here are the words you’re supposed to say. ‘At my humble behest, I do beseech thee to rest, lest your life leech from thee’. ...that’s a little ridiculous, isn’t it? The person who wrote it sounds like they thought they were a genius.”

“It doesn’t have to sound _cool_ ,” Saren said with a laugh, “It just has to _work_.”

“Okay, okay.”

Saren gripped the flowers tight and paced his hand against Draco’s chest, “Ahem...” as soon as he began, he was erupted by some quiet giggles.

“I’m sorry, you just look so...serious right now. Keep going, keep going.”

He chastised Draco with a kiss before repeating the incantation as Draco instructed, letting a small amount of mana eep from his hands. The flowers glowed, as did the point of contact between them. Saren kept that up for a few seconds before pulling away.

At first, it seemed as if nothing happened, and Draco was about to laugh it off, but his eyes suddenly felt so heavy it was like someone was forcibly pulling them down. “Whooooa, sooo sleeeepy....”

“Ha, alright Draco. Lie down...” Saren guided him gently down on the bed, covering him with the blankets. He blew out the candles and snuggled in beside him. Draco’s breathing was more even than it had ever been and that brought Saren great joy. He knew this was only a quick fix, but he’s glad to guarantee his love on restful night.

“Hmmmm...Saren?”

Saren’s eyes were also growing heavy, from the darkness, lingering scent of lavender, and the warmth beside him, “Yes?”

“There were....less nightmares after I met you. Mostly good dreams...about you...I love you so much...” before he could say more or be questioned about what he said, he was fast asleep, snoring like a bear in the way Saren found precious.

Saren gathered the mage up in his arms to hide his wide grin in his hair, even though no one was there to see it. Draco was still nervous in admitting his problem so Saren didn’t know the subject of his nightmares, but he knew that he was more than glad to have replaced them. He squeezed Draco tighter, closing his eyes to join his love in dreamland.

* * *

In the morning, instead of awaking to Draco’s shriek of terror, he was awoken by a gentle kiss to the cheek and an adorably wide grin.•

**Author's Note:**

> This would be better but it's 1:30 am


End file.
